


Sexy Fun Time

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Summary: Your fun time with Dean when he comes home gets interrupted by a phone call from Seth. Or so you thought.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Sexy Fun Time

The quiet sultry music was playing in the background. The other sounds were heavy breathing. 

I groaned and ran my fingers through Dean’s hair as he kept going down on me. I was completely naked and Dean was shirtless and just had his jeans on. He came home all amped after his match and his adrenaline was rushing. I didn’t have a moment to react before he picked me up and planted a big smooch on me. The rest is history.

I groaned as I felt him suck my clit and I arched my back wanting more.

“You like that?” He asked in his husky voice.

“Yeah baby.” I whispered 

Dean sucked again and I gave a short cry and biting my lip. He slipped one finger in and stretched me and spread my legs wider. I grabbed his hair tighter. I liked that he cut his hair but I missed his shaggy hair too. He looked so wild and crazy with his personality to match. I loved feeling his beard scrape against my thighs and his big hands grabbing my legs. 

Dean stuck his tongue in and then pulled out and licking my clit. I shook from the feeling and loved every minute. 

“God baby I’m close.” I scratched his head gently and he started going faster on my clit. I was panting and grabbing the sides of his head and my legs started to shake. I felt my orgasm so close and then Dean’s phone started to ring. 

Dean looked to the side slightly with his mouth still on me and groaned against my clit which felt so good. He pulled away slightly from between my legs to grab his phone and kept his head between. 

“Seth.” He said. I laid my head back and close my eyes. This was gonna be a long conversation. I heard Dean start talking and then shot up slightly when he was rubbing my clit gently. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at me as he continued. I silently moaned and laid back. 

He kept talking to Seth and kept rubbing my clit and was gonna make me cum sooner then I thought. I sat up slightly and gripped the sheets as I got closer to my orgasm. Dean looking up at me with a dirty smirk on his face only added fuel to the fire. I clenched my eyes close tightly and my mouth was open but no sound came out. A rush of the orgasm hit me and Dean kept rubbing me as I was getting off my high. 

I breathed heavily as Dean leaned up and gave me a gentle kiss before getting off the phone with Seth.

“Yeah man, it sounds fun but I’m gonna have to do a rain check. I just got home and got my lady here so ya know.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I heard Seth laugh and told Dean to have me and him meet Seth and Becky for dinner tomorrow night. Dean agreed and stood up and put his phone on the table. He walked over to the bed and put his hands on his hips. His eyes roaming over my healthy tan skin on my naked body and my legs still being spread. 

“Mmm mmm mmm. What am I gonna do to you?”

“Don’t you mean with?”

“Nope.”

Dean undos the belt from his jeans and slips them right off with his boxers. I licked my lips for more fun to continue for the rest of the night.


End file.
